Conquest
by flippednique
Summary: "He is a mafia baby Antoine. Let us hope for the best but prepare for the worst, no?" Antonio is a determined Spaniard after happening across Lovino Vargas in his bar. Three things; 1) He has a history. 2) Lovino has a history. 3) Mama Vargas doesn't like people messing with her babies.
1. Drinks

It was loud in the cantina. There was music coming from the strumming of the guitars and the clicking of the castanets, raucous laughter came in between sips of beer and wine, and then there was the moping. Said moping was only coming from one side of the long bar seemingly detached from all the happy festivities and frankly Antonio was having none of it.

"Cheer up _mi amigo_!" He slammed a mug of strong German beer as requested and grinned with little to no effort. It was in his nature, being happy. Besides he didn't see anything to mope about because if he did he could do that a little too well as well.

"She was the one." Gilbert, the one strangely enough doing the actual moping, let out a weak sob. It was a little more pathetic than what usually came from the Prussian man but it seemed that this was an entirely different case. His head had barely risen to look at the mug of booze settled in front of him.

Francis was not too convinced as he swirled the wine in his own glass. He stared at his Prussian friend with pursed lips before shaking his head. "And uh, what was her name again?"

"CallMeSexy." Gilbert raised a shaking hand and gulped down half his beer. It was his third mug so far. "_CallMeSexy- Gott,_ such a beautiful name!"

Antonio chuckled and exchanged a look with Francis. "_Sí_, uhh… _muy hermosa._ Tell me again how this CallMePretty became the one?"

"Sexy!" Gilbert interrupted. "CallMe_Sexy_! _Mein Gott_ get it right Antonio! Are you my friend or what?"

Antonio burst out laughing. "My apologies. Wait... Are you crying?"

Francis, who had been patiently watching the two, placed his wine glass down and stared hard. "_Mon Dieu_ you _are _crying!"

"Shut up." Gilbert wailed, slamming his head back down into his crossed arms. They could barely make out what he was saying. "I thought she was gonna carry my awesome babies!"

"_Dios!"_ Antonio choked out as he laughed harder than before.

Francis had joined him this time, spilling everything in his glass down to the floor as he crumpled against the bar top with his Spanish friend.

"Shut up!" Gilbert whined, raising his head long enough to glare at his friends. "You guys are so totally _not_ awesome right now. In fact you suck. Suck really, really bad."

"Of _course_ we do." Francis chortled, patting Gilbert's back in mock sympathy. "Stop this nonsense right now you big baby, you sound very much like a teenage girl."

"I'll stop when I feel like it _mo-n-sieur_." Gilbert sat up and slammed his mug down. "Give me another one Toni."

"Don't you dare." Francis warned. "He's drunk enough that he thinks butchering the French language is okay."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders from behind the bar. "Hey, he's a paying customer."

"Damn right I am!" Gilbert smirked for no reason whatsoever and stared up at the ceiling. "And I am _so awesome_. You guys are semi-awesome, but not like me. Because of that, I'll pay for whatever you two drink- 'cept for you Toni cause you own this bar."

"What the heck, I'm not gonna turn down free drinks." Francis pushed his own wine glass forward. "Hit me."

Antonio laughed but turned around to get their drinks anyway. It wasn't like he was gonna make them pay as much as they drank. His friends knew that all he took from them was half of what they owed him. It was a perk of owning your own bar. Once Francis and Gilbert were settled Antonio rounded the bar in search if anyone who would need his services. His friends could be left alone.. for a while.

"Keeper! I mean, uh... I don't know what you're called but I uhh, Lovi he isn't looking!"

"Cut that out Feliciano!"

"But Lovi, I'm thirsty! Oh look there's another one! Ciao!"

Antonio turned on his heel only to be nearly floored to the ground. He started at the raven head who had both hands grabbing at his serving apron.

Kiku was new but he was great with the customers and people liked visiting him even if he was sometimes overly polite. In fact three people became regulars just for him and more often than not they brought in enough business to keep Antonio's hands full for the rest of the night.

"I'm so very sorry!" Kiku stammered, flustered, his cheeks bright and his hair a mess. He had obviously just been serving said three regulars.

"That's okay." Antonio smiled. "I'm guessing Alfred, Arthur, and Herakles are here?"

"Yes." Kiku sighed deeply. "I... I need a moment, if that's all right."

"Take your time." Antonio said picking up a bottle of bourbon and a plate of pre-made sandwhiches. "I'll take care of those three."

"Thank you so much Antonio-san!"

"You can drop the _san_." Antonio called after him but his new friend didn't hear him as he raced for the cellar doors. Focusing on his customers, Antonio let the Japanese man be and grinned charmingly at the three men across the bar. They said nothing as he settled the plate of food in front of them which worked to his advantage. "You three did a number on him."

"Is he okay?" Herakles asked as he stopped Antonio from pouring him a glass. His hand moved for a sandwich instead, which he bit into with much relish. Antonio was sure that the Greek man didn't drink much and the only reason he was here was for their Japanese friend.

"Yeah, is he all right?" Arthur on the other hand accepted his drink whole heartedly and raised his glass in the air. "Cheers."

"You could sound a little more jolly." Alfred interjected but he too knocked back his drink with a rather solemn air. He hadn't even touched the sandwiches which was telling that tonight was not a nice night. "We pushed too far."

"You did." Antonio hummed. He poured down more drinks. "You my _amigos_, need to learn a little thing called subtlety. You were too forward on our poor Kiku tonight, and with his kind if upbringing he is just a tad bit… well, overwhelmed."

"He told you this did he?" Arthur grumbled. "You guys are just best buddies now?"

"No." Antonio chuckled. "But I'm his boss and I can't allow any harassment here. We wouldn't want to get banned from this little bar and lessen your chances getting together with little Honda would we?"

Arthur looked like he had a lot to say about that, his eyebrows pulling together and his mouth opening but Alfred cut in, his eyes just a tad bit bright at the clear warning and grinned. "You're right and we got it. Don't let us keep you here."

"Glad we're clear." Antonio smiled before he did as suggested and moved away. So long as they got the message he was sure that they wouldn't do anything untoward Kiku.

As he turned to move back to his friends since he had left them long enough he heard it again;

"Uhh, excuse me! Ciao! Ciao! Over here!"

"Feliciano you are being too loud!"

"Thirsty Lovi! Really, really, really thirsty!"

"For the love of- _you!_"

Antonio felt the hand pulling on his shirt. He hadn't realized that they had been that close. Everything seemed loud in the bar, especially since it was a Saturday. Quickly he paused and turned that way. And if he had to be honest he was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded.

The man, or boy, Antonio had to blink, had pushed the sunglasses previously on his face up his head, making dark chocolate tresses stick up haphazardly as if he'd just stuck his finger in a light socket. His forehead was wide, his eyes a warm color of amber, and his cheeks were growing redder after each passing second.

Antonio had a type, he had described his ideal pretty boy time after time after time and it was very rare that he managed to find one exactly like it. Had Francis and Gilbert been by this end of the bar, they would testify on this boy being exactly that type which would explain Antonio's current stupor.

He had pink lips, slightly swollen as if they'd just been kissed that were upturned in a frown that brought Antonio to his senses much better than the fingers snapping before his eyes. His hands seemed smooth, definitely a noble then as he looked like he hadn't worked a day in his life. His clothes pronounced the discovery even more and the cigarette in his hand seemed to be an Insignia. He smoked… But of course that didn't matter. Rich or not, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Back with us yet idiot?" What a voice. Low but warm, sending the sensation of fire down Antonio's spine. His eyebrow was arched in a questioning manner, his shoulders stiff, and his lips still in that perpetual frown. Upon finishing one last snap, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared fiercely.

Antonio smiled as he brought himself back to earth. "Ah, _Si._ Can I help you?"

"You can do your job." And what a wicked tongue. Such a way with words. "A glass of wine, chilled, for me and something non-alcoholic for my _fratello_."

"Ve? Non-alcoholic?"

"Hush Feliciano." Amber eyes stared him dead on. "What are you still doing here?"

Antonio stared some more, incapable of moving, incapable of explaining why. It was almost an entire minute later that he moved away from that side of the bar and back towards his friends after seeing Kiku handling the brothers as some sort of recompense for his earlier save.

That was all right with Antonio as he slumped in front of Gilbert who was startled and straightened from the bar so fast it was comical.

"What happened?" Francis asked, taken slightly aback by the dazed look in his friend's eyes. He was sitting on the bar counter, one hand extended to reach the bottle of wine he had been planning to pilfer when the Spaniard slumped in front of them almost like a dead weight.

Gilbert had enough sense, as seeing his friend drop in front of him sobered him up, to ask the most valid question he could currently think of. "Did a customer drug you or something?"

Antonio shook his head weakly and answered plainly. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Lovino looked as his brother enjoyed his rather tall glass of apple juice. The bartender, oddly enough a Japanese man, was nice enough to give him something that looked like beer (something he was never drinking because it was horrible crap) and had saved his face. Or rather, his brother's, as who the heck drinks juice in a bar? He would leave that one a nice tip before they left, the other one however...

"Ve, are you still looking for that server _fratello?_" Feliciano looked around him also in search. "I wonder what happened to him. Do you think he did something bad and recognized us?"

"They are called _bartenders _Feliciano, and I don't know and I _really_ don't care. Just finish that so we can get the hell out of here. This stupid idea was yours in the first place." Lovino sipped his own drink but thought about what his brother had said.

He wasn't entirely involved with the mafia business and granted they probably had more contacts that he didn't know of, but the look that the bartender had on his face hadn't been recognition. He had seen many looks before upon being noticed in public and if it hadn't been for Feliciano's unquenched thirst he would never have even thought of removing his sunglasses and revealing his face. Of course he couldn't have been more surprised with the reception he'd gotten. That look… it was more... shocked, yes but also... _dazzled._

That had never happened before, Lovino was very sure of that.

_"Fratello…"_

Almost instantly he knew that someone was watching him. Now he may have been used to having eyes on him most of the time (_Guardie del corpo_. Mama never let him leave the house without at least two) but that did not mean that he was any more comfortable than the average Joe.

Feliciano had felt his unease especially since he had been waiting for it after being the one to notice the stare and he had once again taken his time to look around the room. His eyes fell on the trio settled on the other end of the bar. He spotted the server- ah, bartender, from before. He turned back to Lovino. "Do you want to leave now _fratello_?"

Lovino grit his teeth. He glanced to his side and saw that Feliciano's glass was still half full. "No. They aren't doing anything but staring."

_"_Ve~All right."

* * *

"_Him?_" Gilbert repeated for the eighth time just in case he had heard wrong. He even pointed at the boy with a firm jab for good measure although he did so with caution as he did not want to be seen pointing.

Antonio let out a breathy sigh that was honestly sickening and nodded his head. His eyes were apparently glued to the brunette who seemed very uncomfortable, almost as if he knew he was being stared at. Of course Antonio wasn't exactly hiding his staring. "Isn't he _beautiful_?"

"_Honhonhon _Antoine, you have such good taste." Francis licked his lips appreciatively. "He is gorgeous, _très belle_!"

"He's mine." Antonio deadpanned glaring at Francis.

"Relax _mon ami_." Francis chuckled and pointed a finger. "You see? He has a brother. You can have the scowling Italian, the other one seems more pleasant to me."

"Okay." Antonio brightened. He turned to Gilbert then, who wasn't reacting at all which was very, very odd. "Gil? You're still not depressed about CallMePretty are you?"

"You can't have him." The Prussian man frowned, he didn't even bother correcting his friend as his own love life was tossed quickly to the back burner of his mind. He looked at both his friends and shook his head. "You can't have either of them."

"And why not?" Francis asked, bristling. "Antoine saw them first."

"Yeah, I know that. But listen, _da_?" Gilbert looked around them and his apparent serious mood was only then recognized. His voice lowered slightly. "I don't know how you didn't recognize them, especially you Franny, but those two are _Vargas'_."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

Francis, on the other hand, smacked his face with his hand groaning to himself very, very expressively. "Why did I not see that?!"

"Why?" Antonio turned to the currently preoccupied Frenchman. "Who are the Vargas'?"

"_Mon Dieu_, our poor innocent Antoine." Francis lamented pulling the Spaniard into his arms. "They are a part of a very dangerous family involved with the mafia. It is wiser to stay away from them. I'm not surprised you didn't know about that as you've secluded yourself from the world. They like to frequent your bar often but I don't think you've ever noticed. You're much too oblivious for your own good."

Antonio tried to escape Francis's hold but couldn't (the blonde could be strong when he wanted to be) and made do with looking at Gilbert. "Mafia?"

"_Da_. Mob boss in every generation." Gilbert sighed. "Those two are young and not really known but I definitely know the other one, Feliciano Vargas. West said something about an engagement and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he's the Vargas he was talking about. Saw his picture, and they look like twins yes but I could immediately tell which one Feliciano was."

"_Dios._" Antonio's mind raced, automatically tuning Gilbert out and he was staring hard at the bar.

"I'm sorry Toni." Gilbert frowned. He knew that Antonio's instant infatuation was usually hard to repress. It was like that for all three of them. They found someone they liked, they played their luck, then they left. It wasn't usual that they got bummed over someone before getting a chance but he couldn't deny that the Vargas' brothers weren't attractive. Soothingly, he patted Antonio's shoulder. "There'll be more boys."

"No." Antonio looked up. "You say Ludwig knows one of them. Can he introduce me to the other one?"

"_Mein Gott_." Gilbert shook his head. "Tell me you aren't serious."

"Please." Antonio pouted, trying to utilize one of his best friends' least known weaknesses. "Please Gil."

Big and wide puppy eyes.

"_Nein_ Toni." Gilbert huffed. "It will not work."

"Please." Antonio stressed. "Two no uh, three weeks of free beer! The good kind that you love so much!"

Francis gasped in shock. "That's not fair I want free drinks too!"

"All right." Antonio smiled. "Francis too!"

"_C'est magnifique!"_ Francis beamed. He turned to Gilbert who was still looking a little lost. "Oh come on _mon ami_, if you're right about them being Vargas then we only have to try hard enough until the scowling one rejects Antoine's advances, _oui_?"

"Hey!" Antonio cried in protest. He'd liked to believe that he wouldn't just get rejected.

"He is a mafia baby Antoine. Let us hope for the best but prepare for the worst, no?" Francis tipped his glass.

"You have a point." Antonio sighed and grabbed a bottle to refill it. He looked at Gilbert. "What about you Gil? Are you in?"

The Prussian stared at his friend, looked at his mug then back again. "_Da_."

"Really?" Antonio threw the bottle behind him (not surprised that Kiku had caught it as he passed their end of the bar) and threw his arms around his best friends. "_Gracias amigos! Gracias!_"

* * *

**AN: **So uh this is my first shot at **Spamano_. _**I did the proof-reading so there might still be mistakes, feel free to point them out if you see them. There will be other pairings, maybe and this is more of a trial chap than anything.

Would like to hear your thoughts on this~ :)

Nique


	2. Lovely

Lovino stared boredly at the green wallpaper of the office room. He was the exact opposite of his little brother who was barely keeping his butt on his chair. This was an exciting day, finally, it had come. Of course he understood Feliciano. Absence made the heart grow fonder as they say and it couldn't be any truer for him and his supposed lover.

Lovino didn't like Beilschemdt- at all. He was just another sad poser who wanted in their family because of their money and position in the underground hierarchy. Or at least that's what Lovino would like to believe. They were all the same. Just someone who wanted their hand to gain a position of worth and to set themselves for life. He didn't want to be some prize and he had refused every single suitor that had dared tried to gain his affections.

Feliciano was different and the idiot had said yes (or to be more accurate _"Si! Si! Si! Si!_") to the first man that dared court him. And it just had to be a _German_. A big, blonde, muscled German that Lovino knew he would _not _be able to take in a hundred years. No matter how much he ate or worked out he wouldn't be able to stand after a confrontation with damn Ludwig Beilschemdt.

_"He is not that bad _fratello._"_ Feliciano had insisted once. _"You just haven't gotten to know him like I have. Give him a chance please, like you did white pasta ve!"__  
_  
Ha, is what Lovino would love to say to that. It was so not happening. Not in a million years. Except maybe it was happening. Now. They were signing the contracts today to start the initial waiting period before the ceremony. The validation of the suitor had started three months ago, and now that he was deemed _worthy _(or so Mama said) there was a month waiting period before they could announce the wedding date.

Feliciano, beside him, waved at Ludwig who's cheeks flushed a shade hardly visible to anyone who wasn't looking closely.

But Lovino _was _looking _very closely. _His blood boiled slightly.

Feliciano was his baby twin brother. He was younger by eight minutes after a complication that had prevented his mother from pushing. Feliciano was treasured, Lovino being the one to coddle him. He had grown up so sweet and nice that Lovino wanted to keep him away from the dirtiness of their world.

The Underground was no place for a boy like Feliciano. Even at the age of twenty he was still filled with the child like persona that made him see the good of everything in this world.

It was probably what made him like the stupid potato (named so when the man had made this awful potato dish and tried to _poison _Lovino with the foul thing) so much that Feliciano didn't think twice about saying yes to marrying him.

Lovino spared the head of the table a glance. His Mama was looking every bit the strong and proud woman she was at the age of forty-three as she conducted the meeting. Honestly his Papa was nothing without his Mama. None of them were.

"I guess this concludes the meeting?" She smiled. "Let us dismiss now as my husband and I must congratulate our son and his betrothed."

The room cleared fast enough, except for a certain German who was soon busy with an armful of Italian.

"Ve Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered completely disregarding the papers he had trampled in his hurry to get a hug (or rather give it). "This is it! We're getting married! We're actually getting married! Will we have pasta? We _will _have pasta, right? Will it be red or white?"

The blonde looked up at Lovino, Mama and Papa and upon seeing no protests, returned the embrace, doing no more than bury his face into Feliciano's thick brown locks. "Anything you want Feliciano."

Lovino chose to remain quiet, keeping an eye on the macho potato's hands just in case he had any ideas of going further south wherein Lovino would bring it upon himself to chop said hands off with… with _something. _His strong concentration was abruptly broken upon the hand on his own arm, squeezing slightly.

Mama smiled at him brightly, her brown eyes gleaming with absolute joy. "Isn't this wonderful Lovi? Your brother has found his _un vero amore_."

"So it seems." Lovino nodded although he wouldn't say that the Potato was his brother's one true love. After all he was the first (and therefore only) suitor. For all they knew Beilschemdt would turn and bail before the ceremony, or worse, _after _the ceremony. Lovino was betting it would be _before _though, rumor had it that the eldest Beilschemdt had done so at his own wedding, leaving a very disgruntled and offended Austrian family behind. Maybe the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

"I don't suppose." Mama interrupted his musings. She seemed to be choosing her words rather carefully as she licked her lipstick covered lips (a habit she had when she was nervous). "I don't suppose you will be finding yours as well, any time soon?"

Lovino sighed and tried to shake his mother's hands off of his arm. "We've been through this Mama, not even two days ago. The answer was no then, and the answer is still no now."

"Oh come on, Lovino." Mama slapped him lightly with her ever present fan. It changed sometimes depending on what would suit her dress. "Your Papa and I just want our children to be looked after and taken cared off. I feel slightly bad that the younger of the two found a husband first."

Lovino bristled. "Mama I can take care of myself and Feliciano getting married first doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe so." Mama cleared her throat rather pointedly and opened her fan. "But two is always better than one. You will need someone to be there for you when you're at your worst Lovino, everyone does. You will have an off day, just like when Papa has an off day or when Mama has an off day. But that's what's so good about a marriage. Mama has a Papa who will make her feel better with wine and a trip to the nearest boutique. Now Feli has a Ludwig, but my Lovi has no one."

"I have Roderich." Lovino grumbled. "He's always there when I need him."

"Is that right? For how long?" Mama smirked from behind her fan. "I don't believe that you should be burdening yourself on others this way Lovino. Roderich has problems of his own."

"_G-Gravare?_" Lovino echoed completely caught off guard. He wasn't burdening the Austrian, he was sure of that. So… so very… sure… hmm.

"Don't sound so surprised." Mama swatted him with her fan again. "I expect you to be more sensible Lovino, you prided yourself on that when you were younger. But now Feliciano has beat you in even that."

"I _can _be responsible Mama." Lovino insisted.

A certain smile made its way to Mama's face, forcing a shiver to fall down Lovino's spine. "Oh? Then you will not reject this suitor I've chosen for you immediately and will give the man an actual chance?"

"Mama!" Lovino startled and glared at his mother. "I thought I said no more suitors? For all I know that man is another no good idiot!"

"Of course he's an idiot!" Mama chortled. "All men are, except for you and your brother."

"Thanks." Lovino mumbled but he was sure he didn't feel it.

"Do not slouch." Mama scolded but smiled when he immediately straightened his back. She ran a hand through his hair. "Do not worry Lovino, I have a good feeling about this one."

"_Lei ha detto che circa l'ultimo troppo_." Lovino reminded her as he bravely suppressed shuddering in disgust. The last suitor had been the _worst _and yet his Mama had had _a good feeling_ about him too.

"This is a different good feeling." Mama insisted.

"All right." Lovino answered but he really didn't believe her.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Antonio fiddled with the stiff collar of his new shirt and fidgeted with the silk handkerchief Francis had given him. Both had been in pristine condition not five minutes before but the moment he had taken a look around the rather huge house… no, mansion his heart had dropped to the bottom of his shoes and the realization of what he was about to do had slapped him on the face.

He was going to try and _fool _a mafia boss' son. Did he even have a good reason to do it? No, nada. He just wanted to… The moment he had seen Lovino (such a beautiful name) in the bar he had felt attraction like no other. Maybe it was because the Italian looked exactly like someone Antonio could see himself settling with or if it had just been a while since his last get together.

Either way he was determined to get somewhere with Lovino and it was his stubbornness and pride keeping him from throwing a complete panic attack.

Gilbert paused from where he was staring at all the stuff on the wall and raised an eyebrow at him. He too was dressed rather nicely in a suit he had never bothered to wear before. "Oh now you're backing out? I did not spend two weeks of my life teaching you how to eat, walk, speak, and act like a frigging stuck up for nothing Toni! You are doing this!"

"Gilbert is right." Francis slapped Antonio's hands away from his hair and proceeded to flatten the brown strands. He had looked so presentable earlier but now he looked as if he'd just gotten off of work from the bar. It would be plausible if it hadn't been for the fact that Antonio had (very slowly) entrusted the key to Kiku so that the Japanese man could manage all work related affairs as he focused on his new obsession. "We've gotten this far we might as well go all the way."

"But what if he finds out?" Antonio worried on his nails, a very bad habit. He knew that he had taken his time to impress Lovino but he was now slowly thawing himself out of his frozen admiration. If somebody didn't slap him soon he was going to chicken out of this.

"He won't find out." Gilbert said. "Have a little faith in yourself Toni, besides he's just another fancy right? It's not like you're really going to marry him."

"Yes." Antonio breathed. "You're right. He won't... find out. He's not going to find out a single thing. I'll do my best to make sure. Because on the hand that he _does find out he'll send the damn mafia after me!_ _Dios I can't do this! This was a stupid, _molto stupida,_ idea!"_

"He's hyperventilating." Francis noticed as he paused in his attempts to make Antonio seem presentable again.

"I know." Gilbert smirked. "It's hilarious."

"_Mon Dieu_." Francis sighed and smacked Gilbert's arm for good measure before grabbing hold of both the Spaniard's shoulders. "Antoine listen to me. Take deep breaths come now. Un. Deux. Trois. That's right, very good."

Antonio let out the last breath and gripped Francis' hands on his shoulders. "_Dios mio."_

"You will be fine." Francis said firmly. "You do not need to worry. I have heard that our Vargas has no interests in getting married. The most you can do is spend some time with him, see how much of an asshole the brat can be and give up or if not then get rejected. You do not have anything to be afraid of. You are just like every other suitor that dared try for his hand. Are we clear?"

Antonio took in another shuddering breath but nodded. He didn't look convinced.

Gilbert, who had been watching the doors just in case someone came by and heard them, left his post and stalked towards them with his arms crossed. "I've had enough of this. Toni you are one of the second most awesome people in the world, me being the first of course."

"Of course." Antonio nodded, momentarily stunned. The Prussian never called anyone else awesome.

"Right." Gilbert cheered. "So no more of this freakin out. It's hilarious as hell but your Italian is on his way and I don't think you want anything less than the perfect introduction."

"My Italian?" Antonio repeated.

"On his way?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert chuckled quietly to himself but refrained from speaking as the double doors promptly flew open thanks to two maids that quickly made themselves scarce.

Antonio swallowed the lump in his throat and presented a charming smile that felt so very alien to his face. It took a subtle squeeze on is arm from Francis and a nudge on the small of his back from Gilbert for him to give out his greetings. The very same greetings they had practiced for so many times the past two weeks. "A pleasant day to you Sir Vargas."

_'Greet only the head of the family.' _Gilbert's voice reminded him. '_Right now you are _eine ratte_, Toni, a fucking rat, and you have no right or worth to address the wife or the children.' _

Sir Vargas smiled at him, his brown eyes twinkling with a youthful look that Antonio had not expected on such an old man. "Indeed. Hello Mr. Hernandez. You've come to ask for my son's hand?"

Antonio's eyes flickered briefly to Lovino, who was looking so handsome in his suit. He was staring- no glaring- very hard on the wall behind Antonio's head with such obvious concentration that he seemed to be far away from the room. His cheeks were flushed with a shade of red that meant he was either embarrassed by the entire ordeal or very, very pissed.

Antonio hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

"Sir, if I may…" Antonio cleared his throat, unnerved by the sudden hostile look in Sir Vargas' eyes. "I was hoping that I could first win your son's heart, before I tried for his hand."

It wasn't Sir Vargas that responded to his query, or rather statement, and it wasn't Mama Vargas either although she did look like she approved. Lovino was still staring hard at the wall, only less angrily now and Feliciano, the younger twin, had let out an excited gasp and hurried down the steps that the family had been standing on and extending a hug and a bright smile to Antonio, who had been surprised.

"I like you!" Feliciano declared shaking Antonio's hand rather strongly. "You are different from the others! They say so many things about taking care of the business, the house, the people once they are married to Lovi but they never once mentioned taking care of my _fratello. Si_, very different indeed! I think Lovi will be quite pleased!"

Antonio smiled at the exuberance and shook Feliciano's hand as well. "Thank you."

"You may call me Feli, ve~!"

"Thank you, Feli. Please call me Antonio… or Toni." Antonio looked up as heels clacked on the tiled floor and saw Mama Vargas in front of him. Her fan was opened and she was smiling. He didn't need Gilbert or Francis to tell him that this was good. "Mrs. Vargas."

"Oh please _Toni_." She chuckled. "Call me, Mama."

_Si, muy bueno_. Very, very good.

"Excuse me, but I _am_ right here."

Antonio turned away slightly from Mama Vargas and watched as Lovino stalked down the stairs, making his way for him with a determined look on his face, though his lips were still upturned in that perpetual frown. He marched up to them, grabbing Antonio's wrist and then turned for the doors.

"Ve, _fratello _where are you going?" Feliciano called after them.

"Out." Lovino barked and paused near the doors. A maid had bustled towards him and Antonio, offering them their coats and hats. "He is_ my_ suitor, and it's _me _that needs to like him. Is it not?"

"But of course." Mama chuckled as she waved cheerily at them. "Have fun _mio caro_ Lovino. Be home for dinner?"

Lovino shrugged his cloak on and grabbed a set of keys the maid had on a tray. "No promises Mama."

"All right." Mama gestured for them get going. "Take care of him Toni?"

"With my life Mrs…" She sent him a look. "…Mama."

"_Molto buono."_ Mama clapped her hands.

Antonio had enough time to see her turn to his friends (who were looking quite pleased) before he was hauled out the door, by a very fast walking Italian.

* * *

**AN: Second chapter. Thank you so much to all the people that corrected me on the "Ja-Da" thing XD I really appreciated it (Hopefully I've corrected it by now). **

**And to those who're really excited because this contains Mafia!Italies, I'm hoping I'll deliver to your expectations! And also, shameless advertising but I'm posting what might be a four-shot if things go well but it has Prumano, Ruscan, Ameripan, FrUk, and GerIta in equal parts. Each couple gets a scene all to themselves. It's title is "Fusion", I hope you can check it out. :D **

**Thoughts on this chapter~**

**Nique :D**


End file.
